Navidad
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: El doctor ha vuelto pero Donna recibe un regalo muy especial.


Eran las 8 de la noche el 24 de diciembre y casa de los Noble en Chiswick se preparaban para festejar la navidad alrededor de una buena cena. Donna ayudaba su madre a prepararla mientras su abuelo arreglaba la mesa adornandola con velas rojas decoradas de purpurina y hojas de acebo. Tenían la televison encendida para escuchar el mensaje de la Reina Elisabeth como cada año. Pero tanto Donna como Wilfred su abuelo estaban nerviosos y contentos porque tenían un invitado especial ; Su amigo el Doctor que había regresado hace poco a sus vidas. Tenía un aspecto diferente pero seguía siendo el, aquel hombre un poco loco que viajaba en una cabina azul. La única que tenía cierto recelo hacía el doctor era Sylvia la madre de Donna. Nunca le había caído bien pero por su hija lo habia tolerado y siempre había guardado las formas con el. Y hoy hacía un esfuerzo al permitirle compartir su mesa para Navidad. Se sentó junto a su hija y su padre en el salon y mientras miraban a la Reina Elisabeth II desearles una feliz Navidad, esperaron al Doctor. Unos minutos mas tarde oyeron aquel ruido que tanto conocían. Llamaron a la puerta.

¡Buenas noches Sylvia, Feliz Navidad!

¡Buenas noches Doctor! Gracias lo mismo le deseo.

Gracias.-Y girandose-Wilfred, Feliz Navidad! ¿Que tal?

Estupendamente Doctor. Me alegro que pases la Navidad con nosotros.

Mas me alegro yo. ¿Y Donna?

Aqui estoy. ¡Ven aquí Marciano!

Te encanta eso de llamarme Marciano.

¡Solo un poco!

Tu regalo está en la TARDIS. Vé a por el.

Donna salió de casa intrigada por lo que pudiera ser su regalo. Abrió la puerta de la cabina azul y se encontró frente a un hombre que conocía muy bien y que le sonreía. Era su doctor. Se quedo un rato sin moverse como petrificada sin poder hablar.

¡ Feliz Navidad Donna! Soy yo.

¡Feliz Navidad Doctor!- abalanzandose sobre y dandole un gran abrazo.- Dios mio, marciano, has vuelto. Eres tu. No me lo puedo creer. Estoy tan feliz de verte. Menudo regalo me ha hecho tu otro yo.

Si contacto conmigo. Bueno todo hay que decir, ayude un poco para que os volvierais a encontrar. Soy parte de el, no lo olvides. El sigue teniendo mis recuerdos.

Si me lo ha contado. Fue un choc volver a encontrarle, bueno encontrarte con otro aspecto. Pero el tenerte ahora aquí es lo mejor que me pueda pasar. Ven que sé de otro que se alegrara de verte.

Salieron ambos de la TARDIS y entraron en casa de los Noble.

Abuelo, tenemos visita.

¡Hola Wilfred!

¡Doctor! Ahora sois dos.

¡Si!-dijeron ambos doctores- Dos pero un Doctor.

Entraron al salon donde estaba Sylvia que se quedo con cara de sorpresa al ver al Doctor que había conocido unos cuantos años atrás.

-¡Sylvia, Cuanto tiempo!- dijo el decimo Doctor con la mayor de las amabilidades.

Si en efecto, unos cuantos años.

El doctor miro a Donna y Wilfred que le miraron con caras de circunstancias.

Pasamos a la mesa. Va ser hora de cenar.

¿Sylvia, me permite que me siente entre usted y su hija?

Bueno.

Gracias, no esperaba menos de usted.

Todos cogieron sitio alrededor de la mesa. Disfrutaron de los diferentes platos que Donna había preparado con su madre por la tarde. Poco a poco la conversación iba animandose y la señora Noble conversaba animadamente con el Decimo Doctor. Donna los miraba. Era el mejor regalo de Navidad. No solo había vuelto el Doctor pero le había traido de vuelta su Doctor que por una noche hacía las paces con su madre. A la joven secretaria temporal le daba igual que esta tregua durase solo la noche de Navidad, no quería pensar en el día después. Solo contaba para ella el momento presente. El Doctor de aspecto mas mayor mientras tanto hablaba de estrellas y planetas con Wilfred. Llego la hora del postre y de repartir los regalos. Donna llevaba un rato con el suyo. Se levantó y se fue a la cocina. El decimo Doctor la siguió.

¿Qué tal Donna?

Bien. No me lo puedo creer que estés aquí. No sé supone que mueres o algo asi.

Si algo asi. Pero mira aquí estoy. ¿No estás contenta de verme?

Claro que lo estoy pero tambien sé que te vas a ir y no vas a volver.

Donna no pienses en esto ahora. Disfruta del momento que voy a estar contigo. No lo olvides. Eres mi mejor amiga y eso esté donde esté no lo olvido.

Gracias Doctor-dandole un fuerte abrazo.-¿Vamos a tomarnos otro trozo de Christmas Pudding?

¡Allons-y!

Y ambos amigos volvieron al salon para seguir festejando la mejor de sus navidades.


End file.
